The Story of Fazbear's Pizzeria
by T.C.eatedabutter
Summary: This is my gigantic theory of how everything went down over the course of the first three games. My first fanfiction. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS.


**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for choosing to read this. It's my first fanfiction on this website, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, its story, or its characters. Those belong to Scott Cawthon.  
**

 **(Spring Bonnie's P.O.V.)**

 _Why am I a golden bunny?_

That's the first thought that crosses my mind when I first gained consciousness. I had been thinking about it for a few hours afterwards. _I mean, I could've been white or even brown, but golden? It's like those humans had never seen a rabbit before. They aren't gold. What were they thinking?_ I continue to examine the rest of this poorly made rabbit suit. _They probably think this thing is top of the line given all their yapping about it. They said something about me being 'special' and 'different' but half of the things they've said sounded completely untrue._

After ranting for a while in my mind, I began to investigate the room around me. I, apparently, was standing on a tiny stage in a very small room. There were a few tables with chairs surrounding them. There were also decorations everywhere advertising me and … a _bear_?

There was a golden bear on almost every poster in the room; he was on even more posters than me. _He's golden too. I guess that makes us the same. Where is this bear anyway?_ I looked around the room, searching for him. _It's not like he can hide in here. The room is too small._ I came to the conclusion that the bear hasn't been made yet. _I'll just have to wait to see him. I hope he knows more than I do about all of this. It would be nice to know more._

I stood and waited for the bear to come. I didn't have to wait long because after a few minutes, the people that set me up earlier came back through the doors with the bear animatronic walking in between them.

 _So this is my partner. He looks better than I do in gold, that's for sure._

"Alright, Goldie. This is the place where you and Springy will entertain the kids," one of the men said, "And there is Springy, right over there. Why don't you-"

"SPRINGY!"

The bear runs up to me, shouting what, I suppose, was my name. When he got up on the stage, I stepped off of it in fear. _I don't even know who this bear is. Why should I trust him, anyway? We may look the same, but that doesn't mean anything. He might want to kill me._

As I cowered from this "Goldie", I heard the men talking. "He shouldn't be scared of Goldie. Why is he?" one of them said.

"He doesn't have his A.I. chip in yet," the other man, a mechanic, said, "I just need to open up his head and place the chip inside."

 _No! Don't open up my head! I will do anything! I'll trust the bear! Just don't open my head._ I scream in my thoughts.

I must have said that out loud as well, because Goldie and the men were staring at me. "You don't … trust me?" Goldie asked, "But we're supposed to be best friends."

"I don't even know you from anywhere other than posters. How can we be best friends if we've never met before?" I asked him.

The animatronic seemed shocked to hear this and shook his head. "We've known each other for forever, Springy. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember anything about you," I said, still very afraid of having my head opened up.

"That's alright, Springy. We'll fix that," the mechanic said, "I'm going to put this chip in your head. It won't hurt, so don't worry. After that, you should remember Goldie. You'll just have to trust me, ok?"

 _I really don't want my head opened up, but if what he says is true, then I'll be able to remember what happened._ I slowly nod, too terrified to speak.

"Alright, here we go."

The mechanic steps in front of me. I flinch when he reaches for my mask. He takes it off. I feel really weird without it, but I don't complain. I just want this to be over with. He pushes something that I'm guessing was the chip into the side of my head. Instantly, memories of Goldie and me come flooding into my mind. We are best friends, I just forgot that. We're also wearable suits, meaning people will climb inside of us and wear us like costumes. The thought is unnerving, but it's good to know for the future, so I won't be scared.

"I … remember … GOLDIE!"

I run up and hug him tightly. "I can't believe I forgot you! Can you forgive me?" I say.

"Of course I forgive you," he replies, "After all, we are best friends, as well as partners."

"I know. And I'll never forget ever again." I say, imagining myself crying tears of joy, since I can't do it for real.

After a few seconds, we broke from the hug. A question popped up in my mind. Two, in fact. _When do we open, and who will wear us as suits?_

 **('Goldie' Fredbear's P.O.V)**

When Springy hugged me, it was like he had never forgotten me. It was just like always. _He could never really forget me. He was just joking around like always._

"I can't believe I forgot you! Can you forgive me?" Springy said to me.

 _He really did forget me? How? We're best friends. There's no way he could possibly- or could he?_

 _But, he remembers me now, and that's all that matters to me._ "Of course I forgive you," I say to him, "After all, we are best friends, as well as partners."

"I know. And I'll never forget ever again," he says, a joyful look in is icy blue eyes.

We hug for a little longer, and then we break off. I'm so overjoyed from seeing him back to normal that I nearly hug him again, but I stop myself. _You need to be professional in front of the boss._

"Excuse me, mister boss, sir, when do we open? I'm rather curious," Springy quietly asked.

"Yes, when do we open? I am excited to meet the kids," I add.

"First, you can just call me Fred. And second, we open in two days, just so we can get everything ready," the boss said.

"TWO DAYS!" we both screech excitedly.

"Yes, two days! Now quiet down please. You nearly made me go deaf," Fred shouted, covering his ears.

"Oops, sorry bos-er-Fred. It won't happen again, I swear." I say, worried that I may have hurt him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Goldie. Thanks for the concern." the boss in a more normal tone of voice.

"But still, only two days left," Springy said, "After that, we can start entertaining children. I can hardly wait."

"Neither can I, Springy. I can't believe that it's so close," I said, "We have to make sure that everything is absolutely perfect for the children."

"Don't worry Goldie. It will be; you just wait and see," Fred said with a smile on his face, "We have to go get some more supplies, but we'll be here tomorrow to formally test all of your animatronic parts. You know, to make sure nothing malfunctions when you guys perform."

"Well, okay then," Springy said sadly, "We'll see you then. Have fun with whatever you'll be doing."

"Hope tomorrow comes soon, Fred," I say, taking off my hat and fiddling with it.

"I hope so too, Goldie. And I will Springy," Fred said, "Alright Bill, let's go. The animatronics can take care of themselves until we come back."

"I know Fred. I'm the one who built them after all," Bill, our creator said.

After a few hugs from Springy and me, Fred and Bill leave. The building goes quiet after that. _Now I can explore with Springy. I wonder what all is in here._ I grab Springy and we start exploring. Since the room wasn't very big, we didn't explore for that long. Springy also seemed to already know everything about the building, so he told me some things about it as we looked around. He told me about when he woke up on the stage to see Fred and Bill talking about him. "I just never understood why he made me golden. Even now I still don't completely understand," Springy said, "I look really bad in this color. I wish they had chosen something else."

"You look amazing in that color, Springy. Don't be down on yourself because of something like that, alright?" I said.

"Easy for you to say, Goldie," Springy said, a hint of jealousy in his robotic voice, "You look fantastic in that color. I look awful."

"Stop thinking that, Springy," I was starting to get irritated, "You are perfect just the way you are. Don't let anyone, especially yourself, tell you otherwise." _Because I can't stand the thought of someone not being happy._

He appeared to listen to me, because he continued on his little tour of the place. _It's good that he calmed down so quickly. If he hadn't, I don't know what would have cheered him up. He's never acted like that before. I thought he liked his 'fur' color. I guess it didn't bother him until now. Maybe he just wants to look nice for the kids. That must be it._

After the tour, Springy and I both went on to the stage. He went quiet for a while until he said, "Goodnight Goldie."

"Goodnight Springy."

We both powered down for the night.

 **A/N: Thank you to anyone who actually read this! It means a lot to me since this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! More are on the way. Feedback is also greatly appreciated. Thank You!**

 **-T.C.**


End file.
